My life With The Man In The Picture
by AndromedeaDream
Summary: Charlotte Davis is forced to move to Maycomb,Alabama from New York City. She is supposed to work for a man named Atticus Finch and take care of his children. Even though she doesn't realize it, being forced to go Maycomb is the best thing that has ever happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan fiction and I decided to do TKAM story. There will be M rated chapters, it will be mention in the authors note if it is. Also if you don't like the concept of Atticus falling for an underage girl this is not for you. There will be no scenes like that until Charlotte reaches eighteen. This is set a couple years after the trial. I don't own TKAM world or any of characters, Harper Lee does. I only own Charlotte. Enjoy, follow, review do whatever just tell me what you like and any mistakes I have made. **

First Chapter

"Please don't make me go." I beg to my parents "I will behave whatever way you want please just don't make me go to Maycomb. Please don't send me there". So you may be wondering what I have done to be sent off to the small town of Maycomb, Alabama. Recently I turned seventeen and I live in the greatest city in the world New York City. I had a party you can probably guess what happened. So being the unfair and unjust parents they are, they think I need to learn my lesson and become more "lady like". As my punishment I am going to be sent to Maycomb to work as a caregiver of sorts to a man named Atticus Finch children. He has a daughter and a son one is ten the other fourteen. They seem too old for a caregiver but according to my aunt they are in need of one. Since the current caregiver a kind coloured woman named Calpurnia is getting old to deal with their "shenanigans" as my aunt puts it. I guess I better introduce my aunt Mary she married a southern gentleman and moved to Maycomb with him. She was the one who set up this "job"; I will be spending a week with her before moving in with the Finch's. I just realised I haven't introduced myself. My name is Charlotte Davis, I have curly long blond hair, eyes that are blue like a cloudless sky, I'm quite thin and according to many a gentleman legs that go on forever. I love to read and I recently graduated school since I skipped a couple grades. Let's get back to me leaving New York City, after complaining for what seemed for years but was actually a couple hours I stopped arguing as I saw it pointless the decision was already made. I was going to leave on Monday on the train to Maycomb and be picked up by Mr. Finch so we could be acquainted before I start working for him.

Monday came around and I am all packed. I have all my clothes, favourite books, souvenirs from my friends and the picture. The picture is something I believe to be my destiny. When I was fifteen I found this picture of a very attractive man with glasses who seemed to be in his thirties on the back there was a note. The note read: "Dear (the name was smudged since the note seemed quite old and beaten), I found this picture of you and I miss you so much. I wish I could be in your arms again. I am writing this to tell you that the doctors say I don't have much time left. I love you and I always will. Don't ever forget me and please find someone who will love you as much as I loved you. Love Helen" . I'm not much of a romantic but this made me feel so sad for these two hopless people in love. I made it my duty to return it to this man and I carried it around where ever I went. Monday I board the train to Maycomb with my suitcase in my hand. I hope to sleep through the ride since it is going to be a long trip, even though I bought this new book called the Hobbit. The man at the bookstore said it was like an adventure fairy-tale and I was hooked. I look out my window as we pull out of the station and think I will be back New York.I am awaked by a sudden jolt. I open my eyes to see a boy a few years young than me"Excuse what are you doing." I say to him sleepily, "Sorry mam to wake you but the train is going to stop in an hour." he responds" Thank you for telling me, my name is Charlotte by the way" I respond trying to sound not aggravated that he woke me up. "Well your welcomes Charlotte my name is Charles Baker Harris but most folks call me Dill." He says as he holds out his hand and I shake it back. We sit there for a while not saying anything, "So what brings you to Maycomb." he says to break the silence. Not wanting to really to tell him the full truth I say "I'm visiting my aunt and getting a job taking care of some children, I just need to figure some stuff out." After I say that the conductor comes into our cabin saying that we will be at the station in 10 minutes. "Nice to meet you Charlotte but I have to go and get my bag, hope to see you around"."You to Dill." I say to him as he exist the cabin. We arrive at the station I grab my bag, put away my book and try to straighten myself up as I am leaving the train. I wait at the platform looking for Mr. Finch. According to my aunt I should be looking for a tall man, with short brown hair, glasses and is wearing a suit. "Miss Davis" a man calls I look around for the voice. I locate the voice and I see the man who the voice belongs to and it's him. The man from the picture, I finally found the name to the nameless picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to thank you for the reviews. If you like the story review and follow. I hope you really like this chapter. Enjoy :)

I walk towards Mr. Finch shocked that I have found this man from this picture. I wonder if I should say something to him, it is from his wife. Well I think I will give the picture to his wife when I start working for them. "You must be Miss Davis; I am Atticus Finch I'm supposed to pick you up." Mr. Finch says when I walk towards him. "Yes I am Miss Davis, please call me Charlotte." I say and I hold out my hand. Atticus shakes my hand, smiles and say "Ok Miss um Charlotte you can call me Atticus, we best be going your aunt is going to be worried." We walked away from the train station in silence.

Once we enter his car I break the silence between us by asking "Why do you need someone to watch your children, according to my aunt you already have a women named Calpurnia. Why can't your wife help your other caretaker." Now I look back I was very angry when I said, because I realised this was my fate Maycomb. He answered rather seeming uncomfortable "My wife died many years ago, Calpurnia is only working part time now and I want someone closer in age to my children to guide them through life." "Oh I am sorry for your loss, I understand sorry I seemed inconsiderate; I am just a bit upset that I was forced to spend my time here instead of New York." After a little bit of time Atticus says "Sorry if I am invading your privacy but why were you sent here." I hesitate in my answer knowing that he will judge me because of his southern values "I was caught having relations with a solider I was in love with by my parents, I am not pregnant or diseased since we used something a condom." I wait for Atticus to kick me out of the car, call me immoral and think down on me. Atticus laughs and blushes "Well Charlotte I did not need that much information, don't worry I don't think your immoral in what you did as long as you loved the man very much." We are silent and I study Atticus face, he has a quite handsome face he seems quite old but does not show. "Atticus" I say to him "Yes" he responds "I want to thank you for not seeing me as immoral many a people do but I don't regret what I did." "Well Charlotte I never judge others based on actions they have no regrets and did out of love. Do not let others tell you what right and wrong." I try to get of the topic" So what do you do for a living Atticus." "I am a criminal justice lawyer." "So have you lost a case?" "Yes all lawyers do, the most recent was for a black man named Tom Robinson who was completely innocent, but was shot and killed in prison before his final court date." "If he was completely innocent, why did he die?" I ask "Well folks around here aren't like folks in New York. Being black is guilty in their minds." "That's horrible." That was the end of our conversation. We sit it silence for the rest of the car ride. After some time we arrive in front of my aunt's house. Atticus says "Well nice to meet you Miss Davis, I will make sure your room is ready by next Monday." "Nice to meet you too Atticus." I grab my suitcase and as Atticus drives off I watch. Once I no longer see him, I knock on my aunts door and wait for her to open it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This took me so long to publish. I hope you guys like the chapter. It took me a long time to write and get edit. I really want to thank wild rabbit tales for being my beat reader. She really awesome check her out she will be posting a Harry potter fanfiction really soon. I give all credit to Harper Lee. Please review, follow, favourite or something just to tell me that you like it. I just realized that I revealed what country I am from in hear. First person to guess if anyone actually reads this shit gets an early read of the next chapter, accept for wild rabbit tales because she knows. Enjoy :)**

Atticus P.O.V

When we enter Maycomb, Miss Davis tells me where her Aunt's house is. Once we get to the house and Charlotte takes her bags out of the back of the car and says her goodbyes. I don't drive away until she's at the door. On my drive I think about having Miss Davis there at the house and how she will react to all those comments knowing the people in his town. Finally I arrive home and stay in the car for a moment. I contemplate about a way to tell Scout and Jem about Miss Davis. After a minute or so, I finally figure out how to tell them. I left my car, took a breath and entered my house, ready to say what I need to say.

When I get inside, I yell upstairs "Jem... Scout, please come here. We need to discuss something as a family." I hang up my hat and coat on the coat rack near the front door. Making my way to the living room; I sit down in my armchair and start reading the newspaper on the table and wait. Hearing the running and shoving of my children; putting my newspaper down, I prepare myself to tell them.

"Atticus what is it? I was readin'" Scout says to me, sounding annoyed.

I laugh a bit and clear my throat and say "I have some news for you, it may upset you but it was her decision. Cal has decided to retire. in her words she said that she is too old." I wait for the news to hit Scout and Jem.

They just sit there in silence. I wait for a response but I don't get one.

I clear my throat and tell them "I have hired a replacement. Her name is Miss Davis. I want you guys to treat her with the same level of respect you would have for Cal. She is new to Maycomb, she doesn't know anyone. I met Miss Davis she's seems very nice . She'll start on Monday and that's final" I wait for their response but they don't say anything. All they do is whisper among themselves and head back upstairs before I can say anything.

I really hope Charlotte will help Scout and Jem. Each year it seems they want to talk less and less. As they grow older, I worry for them. Jem, especially he's been acting so weird lately. I feel like they don't want to talk to their old father anymore.

Charlotte P.O.V

Once Atticus leaves, I stare at my aunt's door before I knock on it and wait for her to answer. My aunt after what seems like forever answer's the door. My aunt greets me in the peppiest tone ever "Charlotte is that really you? I am so glad you're here. I've been so lonely since Jeremy 's death." She gives me a hug that almost cuts of my circulation. Before I can say anything she says "You must be so hungry and tired from your trip. Let's get you inside and fed." I pick up my bags and enter the house.

"I'll start supper for you." My aunt says breaking my concentration as I observe my surroundings.

"That sounds great Aunt Mary, I am just going to go up and rest for a bit." Before she can answer I rush upstairs and enter a bedroom that looks like it is the guest room. I put my suitcase on the ground and throw my body onto the mattress. I grab a book and let the words drown my reality of being here.

"Charlotte, supper is ready." This call for me to come down brings me back to reality; my harsh, true reality. I very unwilling put my book down and make my way down the stairs. I sit down at the table and the dinner goes by uneventfully besides a little polite small talk.

After dinner is done I excuse myself from the table and go back upstairs. I look out my window and see someone approach our door. It's a woman who I don't recognize, but why would I recognize her I don't know anyone. I hear a loud thud on the door and wait or my aunt to answer it.

My aunt answers the door in what I consider record speed. "Hello Mary can I come in its so hot outside." The woman says to my aunt.

"Please come in I wouldn't want you to get heat stroke. Before you got here I was just on the phone with Atticus to make finalize the arrangements for Charlotte. How is Atticus by the way, he sounded stressed on the phone." My aunt says to this woman who is apparently named 'Maudie'.

'Maudie' says to my aunt after a moment "Well Atticus when I was talking to him this afternoon he did seem a bit strange. I asked him why he was acting strange, he didn't say. I think it's probably stress from Charlotte coming to work for her. Poor dear when you told me her sweetheart died in the army and she was so distressed that she left home. I felt so sad for her, where is she anyway." So that's the story she's going with.

My aunt calls upstairs for me "Charlotte come downstairs." I go downstairs and I meet 'Maudie', she introduces herself and says she's Atticus neighbour and if I need anything don't hesitate to ask. We make small talk for a bit, until she has to head back home before it gets dark.

Once she leaves I head back up to my room. I take off my clothes and pull out my nightgown. I take out my braid and let my hair free. I think about what my life is going to be like and how I can leave this hell hole when I turn eighteen. As I lay there in my bed I make a plan of what I am supposed to do in this job. Will his children like me, will Atticus treat me respectfully and will I get paid? These thoughts consume my mind and as I close my eyes. I let the darkness take me.


End file.
